


Found My Thrill

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Silly, Summer Omens (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Aziraphale enjoys an ice lolly. Crowley's amused.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Found My Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt BERRIES and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/634236273873305600/berries).

Aziraphale doesn’t even wait until he’s back in the shop before having a taste. He’s just dashing across the road and stepping up onto the curb as he takes his first lick. It’s different, obviously, but not bad. Not bad at all.

By the time he’s through the door of the bookshop he has the blueberry ice lolly in his mouth, sucking enthusiastically. Unlike his usual strawberry split, there is not ice cream at the centre—it’s blueberry flavour ice all the way through.

Aziraphale finds he doesn’t miss the ice cream. Strawberry and cream is such a classic combination, but the blueberry does stand on its own. Before long Aziraphale is crunching on the top of the ice lolly and letting the flavour melt onto his tongue.

_Delicious._

By the time Crowley shows up at the bookshop an hour later, the ice lolly is long gone, but not forgotten.

“You missed the ice cream van earlier, my dear.”

“Did I now?” asks Crowley with a soft grin.

Aziraphale hums in the affirmative. “I almost ordered you a 99 out of habit.”

“You didn’t get a strawberry split either, did you?”

Aziraphale’s eyes shoot to Crowley. “No, I didn’t,” he says, stunned. “They’d ran out and I had to choose something else.”

“I’m thinking you went with…” Crowley brings a hand up to his chin to stroke a non-existent beard in mock contemplation. “…blackberry? Blueberry?”

“Yes, blueberry!” Aziraphale shakes his head is disbelief. “How on earth did you know?”

Crowley grins and Aziraphale can see the twinkle of delight in his eyes, even before he takes off his sunglasses to look fondly at Aziraphale.

“Your tongue’s purple,” says Crowley, before his face creases with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
